In advancing scientific fields, ever smaller volumes are used in testing and experimentation. In the genetic sciences, small aliquots of expensive reagents are used in genetic sequencing. In particular, nucleotide reagents, enzymes and oligonucleotide primers are expensive. Residual liquid left in vessels after aspiration represents significant cost.